ShinyTalismans
Background After discovering Hetalia for the first time in her first college year, Tali was a bit skeptical of its awesomeness due to its seemingly unstructured and random nature and didn't watch more than two episodes. She learned that this was a mistake when she decided to check it out again after having more experience with anime. Thus, she became a closet Hetafangirl, suffering a brief period of weeabooness before growing out of it. Tali discovered the Fandomly when she attended her first event: Hetaween 2013. She was excited about the event, but too shy to join in the thread at first. She found herself believing that the others were having tons of fun and decided to tentatively introduce herself. After being warmly greeted, she slipped easily into the group and has never looked back. Personality Tali is, like many members, a rather introverted individual. She often worries about whether t o comment, what to say and if something sound right or too harsh. As well as these, she often wants to greet members who came in but finds that she's quite late and so decides against doing so. As a result, Tali rarely comments unless it's a discussion she's interested in or she can help with something. If the subject interests or excites her, expect a rather lengthy conversation. These discussions can be about many things (Cats, sweets, anime etc.). Her own comments can be a little random. She can be complaining about her flatmates one minute and talking about food the next to maybe talking about the homework she's currently procrastinating on. She is a Type 6 (Security Focus) and an ISFP. Relations Having only recently joined the Fandomly, Tali has no relations as of yet. Role in the Fandomly As with her relations, Tali doesn't really have a role in the fandomly due to only having joined them recently. As she is a university student, Tali finds herself struggling to balance her school life and life on the comm, tending to procrastinate on her work in favour of talking to the Fandomly. This is not a good idea, however, as she is studying three languages and needs to practice and pay attention if she ever wants to be a translator. She hasn't contributed any fanart or fics to the fandomly as she doesn't believe she's any good. She always seems to have confetti ready to throw for when something good happens. It's been theorised that she gets it from the Britannia Angel, along with her horrendous cooking skills. Role in the Steve Wars She missed them due to not being a member when they were happening. Role in AUs *Chessverse AU: Red Knight *Mermaid AU: Royal servant * Haikyuu!! AU: Karasuno 1st year manager, Yachi Hitoka Pairings She Ships From Hetalia: *Spamano *USUK *GerIta From Free!: *NagiRei *HaruRin From Haikyuu!!: * KageHina * DaiSuga * KenHina * AsaNoya From Digimon: * DaiKen * TaKouji So far, these are the only ones. Other Things She Likes *Touhou *Digimon * Haikyuu!! *Cardcaptor Sakura/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles *Negima?! *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Code Lyoko *Oban Star Racers *Avatar: the Legend of Aang *Disney *Sweet things (fruits, pastries, cakes etc.) *SnK *Free! If I remember more, I'll add them later Category:Female Category:European Category:British